Acosando a Seto Kaiba
by Atemu's Girlfriend Mana
Summary: Kaiba goza de violar a Joey...pero trata de incluir a Yami en su lista, entonces ellos comienzan acosarlo y joey comienza realmente a enamorar de Kaiba Yaoi... KxJ


**Las nubes del cielo se encontraban grises esperando soltar toda su carga de agua en cualquier parte de ciudad Domino, quien esta a su vez se encontraba tranquila…era un dia como cualquier otro cuando se avecina la lluvia y como era ese dia…ahhh pues todas las personas estan encerradas en sus casas, resguardando a los pequeños para evitar que se resfrien en el terrible clima de afuera…nadie se encontraba caminando por la calle ni siquiera los perros o gatos vagabundos…solamente una persona se encontraba caminando fuera de su casa, al parecer no tenia nada que hacer o simplemente no queria hacer nada…caminaba lento, ni siquiera le importaba las gotas de agua que comenzaron a caer del cielo….no le importaba enfermar por culpa del agua, al contrario tal vez disfrutaba de las gotas de la lluvia…aunque no se veia muy feliz…su rostro mostraba seriedad y a la vez tristeza…pero porque?...bien esa es una pregunta que contestare mas tarde pero ahora seguire con la historia…del cielo se comenzo a escuchar un fuerte estruendo…al parecer la simple lluviecita se convertiria en una terrible tormenta electrica pero tampoco le importo…esa persona era en realidad un joven de cabello rubio un poco largo de ojos color café y al parecer sus ojos estaban en direccion al suelo y sin brillo alguno…su ropa estaba empapada y de entre sus piernas corria un poco de sangre…cerca de ahí se encontraba una casa-tienda donde vivia Yugi Muto con su Yami…el abuelo habia muerto hace dos años atrás….el joven deciddio dirigirse ahí para pedir ayuda…Al llegar ahí un sujeto de estatura baja le abrio la puerta y se sorprendio…le persona que se encontraba afuera era uno de sus mejores amigos…**

Yugi: Joey! Que te paso? Estas sangrando… ven entra , esta lloviendo podrias enfermar!

Joey: Yu-gi…ayu-da-me

Yugi: Si, pero dime que paso…

Joey: es u-na la-rga his-to-ria…que lu-ego te con-ta-re…haaa

Yugi: Esta bien… YAMI! Ven pronto…

Yami: Que pasa? Por que esos gritos…ahhh…Joey! Que paso?

Joey: Aghhh…

Yugi: No, no lo se pero ayudame

Yami: Si

Yugi: No te preocupes Joey, pronto estaras bien…te lo prometo…

Joey: Gra-ci-as….ahhhh

Yugi: Joey, Joey responde…!

Yami: se desmayo…sabes que…trae unos trapos limpios y agua…yo voy por el botiquín…

Yugi: Lo vas a dejar solo?

Yami: es solo por un instante, ademas debemos de actuar rapido para que no empeore…asi que por favor haz lo que te dije

Yugi: Pero…

Yami: HAZLO!

Yugi: si…

**Después de un rato…Yami ya habia curado a Joey…Yugi solo observaba lo que hacia Yami y le pasaba las cosas que ocupaba, por que el pequeño le tenia fobia y asco a la sangre…asi que Yami lo hizo todo…pero para poderlo curar, Yami tuvo que desnudarlo todo…porque sus heridas estaban en sus genitales y ano…era extraño…porque, que le pudo haber causado esas heridas?.**

**Pasaron las horas y Joey no despertaba…y eso preocupo a Yami y a Yugi…**

Yami: Si no despierta en una hora mas… tendremos que llevarlo a un hospital

Yugi: Pero…que pudo haberle causado esas heridas…

Yami: No lo se, pero juraria de que no fue un accidente

Yugi: porque lo dices…?

Yami: Sus heridas estaban dentro de su ano…y parecian desgarres…no creo que el solo se hubiera provocado esas heridas…

Yugi: Estaban dentro de su ano las heridas?

Yami: Si, Tambien tenia heridos sus testículos y pene…al parecer estaban mordisqueados algo asi… no viste?

Yugi: ehhh, no le tengo fobia a la sangre

Yami: Ahora entiendo por que te negabas a ayudarme, al parecer Joey fue…

Yugi: Fue que?

Yami:…

Yugi: Dime Yami…al parecer que?

Yami: Joey fue…fue…fue violado

Yugi: QUE!

Yami: Callate, vas a depertarlo, ademas no es seguro de que esto le paso…

Yugi: Pero todo coincide ademas que otra cosa pudo pasar?

Yami: Ahhh, no lo se…oye te molestaria si yo me meto al rompecabezas para descansar un poco?

Yugi: No, claro que no…pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me corten la conversación pero esta bien…descansa yo cuido a Joey

Yami: Me hablas cuando Joey depierte…nos vemos

Yugi: Si…

**Yugi dejo el rompecabezas en la pequeña mesita de noche que tenia….Paso alrededor de una media hora cuando Joey comenzo a despertar…estaba muy palido y tenia algo de fiebre, por lo que le dolia la cabeza…**

Yugi: oh… Joey…te sientes mejor?

Joey: ahh…un poco…quien me curo?

Yugi: Fue Yami

Joey: Ah, jeje esque como tu le tienes fobia a la sangre…pues crei imposible que tu me hubieras curado…me da vergüenza de que Yami Haya tenido que verme ahí…para poder curarme

Yugi: No te preocupes, no creo que haya disfrutado verte…a el no le importa tener que ver eso…siempre y cuando sus amigos esten bien…Oye, que fue lo que causo tus heridas?

Joey: esque…yo…yo…no, no puedo decirte

Yugi: Porque?

Joey: Porque no esque no me sentiria a gusto, si te lo voy a decir pero dejame buscar las palabras adecuadas…. esta bien?

Yugi: bueno….quieres comer algo?

Joey: No, gracias

Yugi: No quieres comer nada! Esto es extraño…bueno tenia pensado comprar unas deliciosas hamburguesas…pero como no quieres…

Joey: No espera Yugi…Yo dije que no queria comer?...

Yugi: si, eso dijiste

Joey: Jajaja, oye viejo necesitas unos aparatos auditivos…ya no escuchas bien…

Yugi: Jijiji…esta bien comprare tres hamburguesas

Joey: Tres? Acaso me daras dos?

Yugi; no, una es para Yami

Joey: Por cierto donde esta?

Yugi: No se, creo que aun esta dormido, quedo demasiado exhausto después de haberte curado. Crees poder quedarte un rato solo, voy a salir a comprar las hamburguesas antes de que vuelva a llover.

Joey: Claro, siempre y cuando las hamburguesas vengan bien

Yugi: Jijiji esta bien, Oh Yami me dijo que le hablara cuando despertaras…pero esta muy cansado y no quiero despertarlo, esta bien?

Joey: Por supuesto

**Yugi se fue y dejo a Joey solo…recostado en la cama boca abajo…Yami habia utilizado su magia para mitigar el dolor para que se pudiera mover con libertad…**

Joey: Si tan solo supiera quien me hizo esto…yo lo mataria en este instante- **cerro sus ojos con furia y siguió hablando**-Pero quien se atreve a violar a Joey Wheleer! Ese maldito pagara muy caro cuando lo encuentre….pero necesitare ayuda…y no quiero que Yugi se entere de lo que me paso…

¿: Y eso porque?

Joey: Porque no quiero que se preocupe por mi, Yami……Yami?…Espera un momento… YAMI DESDE CUANDO ESTAS AQUÍ?

Yami: después de que Yugi se fue, estaba dormido pero tus gritos me despertaron… porque? …acaso no querias que escuchara lo que dijiste?

Joey: Perdona por haberte despertado…pero…Por favor, viejo no le digas a Yugi

Yami: Esta bien, pero no me digas viejo, ten mas respeto hacia el Gran Faraon…

Joey: Uy…si su majestad

Yami: Jeje no no es cierto, es solo que no me gusta que me digas asi…me haces pensar en mi pasado que aun no recuerdo

Joey: Lo siento…no volvere a llamarte asi, viejo….

Yami: ahhh! Nunca vas a cambiar!

Joey: Jeje no ya esta bien, te dire Yami nada mas…

Yami: Si…mmm Joey…no sabes quien fue el que te violo?

Joey: no…no lo se

Yami: pues al parecer la persona que te violo…te dejo esta nota y una buena cantidad de dinero…

Joey: QUE! Eso no es posible…a ver leeme la nota..

Yami: No se leer español muy bien aun...

Joey: A ver dejeme leerla y ahorita te digo que dice

Yami: Si, toma

__

_**Joey:**_

_**Disfrute tanto contigo este rato…realmente tenia ganas desde hace tiempo tenerte en mi cama y violarte…jeje… confieso que fue realmente exquisito…me hiciste sentir cosas que jamas habia sentido antes con mis secretarias…sinceramente deseo tenerte en mi cama de nuevo y disfrutarte…se que no recuerdas nada porque mi estupido mayordomo te drogo y por eso accediste a todas mis ordenes…aunque me hubiera gustado que forcejearas y pidieras auxilio…Lamento haberte lastimado tanto pero no me dejaste curarte antes de que el efecto de la droga pasara…y pues tuve que dejarte en la calle porque mi hermano menor llego a la casa…y no podia mostrarme ante el…en la condición en la que estabamos…Disfrute cada embestida que te di y todos los orgasmos que me hiciste sentir…tambien disfrute escucharte gemir en cada embestida…haber cuando nos volvemos a ver, Joey. **_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Seto Kaiba**_

_**PD: Junto a esta nota te deje tu paga, es poco lo se pero te prometo que a la siguiente sera mucho mas dinero, y Oh! Dile a ese tal espiritu Yami que el es el siguiente**_

**  
**Joey: ESE MALDITO LO VOY A MATAR!...bueno al menos dejo dinero pero

NO SE LO PERDONARE!

Yami: Que dice?

Joey: es de Kaiba, dice que disfruto tanto haberme violado y que tu eres el siguiente de su lista…

Yami: mhmp…eso es lo que el cree pero yo no voy a dejar que el me haga esto…

Joey: No te preocupes…no alcanzara a atraparte porque lo matare…

Yami: No, mejor hay que hacer otra cosa…

Joey: Como que?

Yami: mmm…mira no creo que Kaiba sea tan ingenuo como para darte esa carta diciendote lo que te hizo nada mas porque si…yo creo que lo hizo para que te enojaras con el y le buscaras pleito…ademas para que te drogo si luego te dice todo…no le encuentro ninguna logica…lo mejor sera que te quedes calmado como si nada hubiera pasado y el se quedara un poco extrañado y estoy seguro de que te preguntará y después tu le responderas que…

Joey: que no me exalte porque me gusto lo que me hizo y que tu esperas ansioso a que te coja…

Yami: ehhhh…no exactamente pero si, solo que olvida la palabra ansioso y cambiala a que yo ya lo se y que solo espero el momento y nada mas…

Joey: Y que pasará si…si este te toma y te…ya sabes que

Yami: Pues fingire que no me importa y tu nos sigues le tendemos una trampa, haciendo algo que a el no le guste como…

Joey: Ya se…lo amenazamos con decirle a Mokuba

Yami: **¬.¬** Crees que con eso se va a asustar? Yo creo que…

Joey: seria mejor a que lo comenzemos a acosar hasta que se ponga nervioso y se vaya...

Yami: Pero los demas se daran cuenta…

Joey: Podriamos decirle a Yugi nada mas y que este entretenga a los demas…

Yugi: Que yo que?

Yami: Yugi!

Joey: Ahhh hola Yugi mira…tenemos que decirte algo pero primero comamos…jeje

Yugi: Esta bien…pero me van a decir, verdad?

Yami: Claro, tu eres parte de el plan

Yugi: Que plan?

Joey: No seas pregunton y comamos!

Joey: Yum, Yum…estuvo delicioso

Yugi: Bien ya van a decirme que es lo que piensan hacer?

Joey: No queria decirte lo que me paso pero esta bien te lo dire…Kaiba me Violo y quiere acostarse con Yami tambien y…nosotros ideamos un plan para hacer que Kaiba se aleje de nosotros

Yugi: Ahhh! Pero como esque sabes que Kaiba lo Hizo?

Joey: Porque el muy maldito me lo dijo en esta carta….

Yami: Y lo peor de el caso es de que tambien me involucra a mi asi que necesitamos que..Cuando Joey y Yo estemos tras de Kaiba, tu distraigas a Tea y Tristan

Yugi: Pero solo sera un juego verdad?

Joey: Claro, sera una venganza

Yugi: Esta bien…pero me contaran todo lo que le hicieron entendido?

Yami: Si

Yugi: Y bien como te sientes Joey?

Joey: Muy bien, No me duele para nada

Yugi: De todos modos me gustaria que te quedaras aquí esta noche

Joey: Esta bien…pero mañana iremos a la escuela…a ver a Kaiba…Muajajaja

Yami: Joey, me asustas sera mejor que descanses

Joey: Jajaja claro Viejo…perdon Yami

**------------------**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

**Todos los alumnos entraron al salon, nadie queria entrar a Clases, a excepción de Joey, quien ya esperaba entrar para ver la cara de confusion de Kaiba y asi fue…**

**Joey entro al salon, se dirigio a su lugar, paso de largo a Kaiba y se sento…mientras que Kaiba esperaba un golpe de su parte pero no le presto importancia y se fue….**

Yugi: _Yami le pregunto a Joey?_

Yami:_ Aun no, ten paciencia, creo que ya va…_

**Kaiba se dirigio hacia Joey y lo tomo del brazo, esperando la expresión eufórica de Joey…pero no paso nada, si no que Joey solo volteo y le hizo una mueca de satisfacción, por lo que kaiba lo solto y le volteo la silla para tenerlo de frente…Yugi queria voltear para saber lo que pasaba pero no podia…Yami se convirtió en espiritu y estaba viendolo todo…**

Kaiba: Que pasa, porque no estas enojado?

Joey: Porque habria de estarlo?

Kaiba: Porque, ayer yo te viole y tu deberias estar enojado…Porque no lo estas?

Joey: Porque me gusto, amorcito…

Kaiba: QUE! No me digas que te gusto que yo te violara y que te dijera que el siguiente de la lista era Yami

En eso Yami Hizo su aparicion fisica y se acerco a Kaiba…

Yami: Por fin te encuentro- **Yami toma a Kaiba y le da un beso en la boca que duro varios minutos hasta que Yami se separo para poder respirar-**ahhh, cuando me vas a llevar…eh?

Kaiba: Yo, yo…después…ahora no….eh…compermiso

Joey: Propio…amorcito

**Kaiba se fue, mientras tanto Yami estaba vomitando en el bote de basura…**

Joey: Yami, que paso?

Yami: Besar a Kaiba no es muy agradable…aghhhhh….BUACK…

Yugi: YAMI, Que tienes!

Joey: Beso a Kaiba…

Yugi: Es verdad eso Yami?

Yami: Aha…BUUAKK

Yugi: Vamos a la enfermeria…estas muy palido

**Yugi llevo a la enfermeria a Yami donde le dieron una pastilla y esta lo hizo dormir…asi que Yugi y Joey se fueron a clases, mientras que Yami se recuperaba de las nauseas que le hizo sentir el Beso de Kaiba…y Kaiba sentia que esa era su oportunidad de tomarlos a ambos, aunque se sorprendio mucho a que le correspondieran los dos…**

**Kaiba se dirigia de nuevo al salon, cuando al pasar por la enfermeria se encontro a Yami dormido…**

Kaiba: Disculpe enfermera…que hace Yami Aquí?

Enfermera: Vomito demasiado y esta un poco debil…seria mejor que se fuera a casa pero no hay nadie allá porque su hermano Yugi tambien esta en la escuela…

Kaiba: Tal vez yo lo podria llevar a mi casa…de todos modos no cabe duda que soy el mas inteligente…todo esto puedo estudiarlo en casa

Enfermera: Buena idea…lleveselo y dele estas dos pastillas, 1 antes de comer y 1 antes de cenar

Kaiba: Si, Nos vemos mañana

**Kaiba se llevo a Yami a su casa y dejo que durmiera todo el rato posible y cuando desperto…**

------------------------

**Continuará…**

**Espero y le haya gustado este fic, y si no pues nada mas diganme y yo lo dejare de escribir para asi basarme en nuevos fics…si se que los deje con la duda de que si hubo o no lemmon entre ellos…no se preocupen, lo pondre en el siguiente capi…**

**Matta Ne!**


End file.
